The Spirits
by Chris Rudy
Summary: The group may be...different-but that'll never change how they overcome normal days at Hollywood Arts. But really- what could go wrong? Pairings are: TorixOC, JadexBeck, CatxRobbie, and AndrexTrina
1. Chapter 1: Good Friends

**The Spirits**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Victorious. All I own is my OC.**

 **Author's Note: Rex will not be in this story.**

I walked into Sikowitz's class. As soon as I walked in, I saw a familiar little red headed girl.

"Hey, Cat." I greeted.

"Hi, Chris." She greeted back, smiling widely. I found myself smiling back. If there was anything Catarina Valentine could do, it would be making a person smile.

Just then, I looked to see my girlfriend walk in the classroom. I smiled at her.

"Hey, Tori." I greeted.

She smiled. "Hey, babe." She said and kissed me, and I kissed back. Tori and I had been dating for five months, and people kept telling us we were perfect together.

When we pulled away, I saw another couple walk in. It was Jade and Beck, two more of mine and Tori's friends. Then a guy with dreads and another guy with an afro walked in. The guy with the afro walked over to Cat.

"Hi, Robbie." She greeted.

"Hey, baby." He greeted back as the guy with the dreads walked to his seat. I sat next to him.

"What's up, Andre?" I asked.

"Not much, dude." He replied as Cat and Robbie sat behind us and Tori sat on my left. Jade and Beck sat near us as Sikowitz walked in and started teaching us about acting.

After the class was over, me and my friends went to the Asphalt Café, then Andre got a burrito, Tori got a salad, and so did I, Cat got a sandwich, Beck got a slice of pizza, Robbie got some cream of mushroom soup, while Jade got nothing at all, and then we all sat in the shade since Jade didn't like sitting in the sun.

"So, Jade, feed on any humans last night?" I asked.

"Maybe." She replied.

I nodded, knowing she did. Jade was the vampire among our gang, Tori was the werewolf among us, Andre was a phoenix, Beck was an angel, Cat was a pixie, Robbie was a warlock, Tori's older sister, Trina, was a witch, and I was a dragon. Those of us who could shift stayed in human form to draw less suspicion to what we were.

Trina came by with her lunch and sat next to Andre.

"Hey, guys." She greeted.

"Hey." We all greeted back.

"What's going on?"

"Well, our resident bloodsucker helped herself to some humans last night." I replied, referring to Jade, but that didn't surprise any of us. Jade would go out every night and feed on humans, even if she didn't even want to. She kept telling us it was a vampire thing, but we knew she just loved doing it, no matter what mood she was in.

"Like you and Tori are any different." Jade said.

"Please. Unlike you, fang-face, I only feed on humans when necessary."

"And I don't feed on humans." Tori added.

"Come on, y'all. No need to get mad and try startin' another war." Andre said, and the three of us stopped when he brought up the war.

10,000 years ago, the dragons, vampires, werewolves, witches, warlocks, phoenixes, angels, and pixies declared a civil war on each other. After several years, our different species made peace with each other. Since then, we've all gotten along.

"Thanks, Andre." Beck said.

"No prob. Just doing my part to help keep the peace." Andre said.

"None of us want to deal with another war." Cat said.

"Cat's right. We all need to try and get along here." Robbie agreed.

"Sorry." Tori, Jade, and I said.

"It's okay, guys." Beck said.

"Yeah." Trina agreed.

Tori and I often got into arguments with Jade, but our friends were there at all time to keep us from trying to kill each other.

"So, my folks are out of town, working on my dad's movie. You guys wanna come over to my river house tonight?" I asked and they nodded. They always came over while my folks were out of town, because it was the only place where we could be our real selves, since no one else knew what we really were.

After lunch, we all went to different classes. Tori and I went to our Hip-Hop dancing class, which was next to where Jade and Beck's Salsa dancing class was. After that class was over, Jade and I went to history class, which we had with Cat and Robbie.

"Always boring, history." Jade groaned.

"Well, being a vampire, I imagine you know a thing or two from history, Jade." I joked.

"Very funny." She said sarcastically and I shrugged.

"I try." I said. Even though she didn't laugh, I always knew Jade found my jokes funny. Jade never really was much of a laugher, but she could show some humor when she wanted to.

We met up with Cat and Robbie and went to history together. The four of us sat together at four desks. A guy with an afro similar to Robbie's walked in and sat in front of me. It was Sinjin, one the weirder people at Hollywood Arts. Yet, every time Sinjin was near us, I sensed something off about him. Almost as if he wasn't human.

After history, the four of us met up with Tori, Beck, Andre, and Trina for gym, the one class where we could easily be exposed, but we kept handing notes from our doctors, saying we couldn't participate. The coach never suspected a thing each time. The eight of us sat on the bleachers while everyone else was running laps. Tori sat in my lap, Cat sat in Robbie's, Jade sat in Beck's, and Trina sat in Andre's.

"Why don't we ever participate again?" Cat asked.

"Baby, it'd be too easy for us to be exposed." Robbie reminded his girlfriend.

"Oh." She said. There were times when Cat forgot a few things. One of the main things she'd forget is the number three, for some reason. We never asked why, though.

After class, we went to our lockers, put our books away then headed to my van. Tori rode shotgun, as she always did, while everyone else sat behind us. They all called their parents and told them they'd be at my river house for the night.

When we arrived and walked inside, we all changed into our various species.

"Guys, something's off about Sinjin." I said.

"Still think he's like us, baby?" Tori asked and I nodded.

"Yeah. I used my Dragon Sense in History today and sensed something. What I sensed, I can't be sure of yet. Not until I get a sample of his blood."

"We can deal with that tomorrow." Beck said. We all nodded in agreement.

After a few hours, we all went to our rooms and fell asleep.

 **That's chapter one. Is Sinjin human or part of the supernatural population? Find out as the story goes on. Review and more chapters will come your way.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Shocking Revelation

I woke up to clattering in the kitchen and smelled the scent of a vampire and took one guess who it was.

"Jade…" I muttered then nudged Tori. "Babe, wake up."

"Hmm…?" She hummed as she woke.

"Our bloodsucking friend is on the prowl again."

"Okay… You get her a blood substitute and I'll hold her still." Tori said then shifted into her werewolf form and ran to the kitchen. Soon enough, I heard the sounds of growling and hissing and guessed mine and Beck's girlfriends were going at it. I spread my dragon wings and flew to try and break them up, but someone stopped me. I looked and saw the person was a demon. He threw me outside as Jade threw Tori outside.

"Who are you?" I asked the demon.

"I'm surprised you and your little werewolf girlfriend don't recognize me, Chris." The demon said, his voice very familiar.

"Wait a minute. That voice…" I said.

"SINJIN?!" Tori exclaimed.

The demon revealed his face to be Sinjin's.

"That's me." Sinjin said.

"I knew there was something off about you." I said.

"What have you done to Jade?!" Tori asked.

"Amplified her desire to feed, then used that to gain control of her. Observe. Jade, restrain Tori." Sinjin said.

Jade looked at my girlfriend with a vicious look and lunged at Tori, but I stopped Jade and held her arms still. "Sorry, Jade." I said then hit my head on hers and knocked her out.

Sinjin growled at me and used his demonic powers to torture me, making me howl in agony. I soon felt his torturing me stop and I looked to see Trina and Cat combining their powers to held Sinjin still as Beck ran to Jade.

"THIS ISN'T OVER YET!" Sinjin said then disappeared in black smoke as Jade slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha…? What happened…?" She groggily asked.

"Sinjin's a demon and he took control of you through your desire to feed." I said.

"He… took… control… of…?" She tried to ask then passed out again.

"Jade?" Beck asked, concerned. Trina walked over to Jade and used her magic to sense if Jade was okay. After a few minutes, she stopped.

"Well?" Beck asked.

"She's exhausted, but she'll make it." Trina replied.

"Let's get her inside." Tori said. Beck picked Jade up bridal style and carried her inside. We all followed behind.

"Now we know what's been off about Sinjin." Andre said.

"No shit." Trina said.

"Sis, do you know any protection spells?" Tori asked.

"I know a few."

"Do they repel demons?" I asked, and Trina nodded. "Good. I'll fly you to everyone's houses. Once we're on the roofs of the houses, you'll need to cast the protection spells. We'll save my river house for last."

Trina nodded when I saw Cat walk up to us. "Maybe I could add some help to the spells? After all, pixies can amplify the effectiveness of a witch's protection spells."

"She's right, Treen." I said.

"Only if you can keep up, Cat." Trina said.

"A pixie can match a dragon's speed." Cat said

Beck looked at Tori, Andre, and Robbie. "Can you guys keep Jade safe for a while?"

"Sure. Why?" Robbie asked.

"Because I'm going with Trina, Chris, and Cat. Anything to keep me from going after Sinjin."

"Okay then. Just try and keep up." I said as me, Trina, Cat, and Beck walked outside.

I gulped. Trina placed a hand on my shoulder. "Remember, focus on what keeps you from losing control and you'll be fine."

I nodded then my eyes began to show a fire burning in them as I let out a loud bellow and grew to the size of a dragon that was both big and strong enough to ride. Trina then hopped on as Beck and Cat spread their wings and we all took to the skies.

We stopped by my actual house first then Trina cast the protection spell. Cat used her own magic to amplify Trina's. After she cast the spell, we went to her and Tori's house next, then repeated the process at their house, then Jade's, then Beck's, then Cat's apartment, then Robbie's, and then ended back at my river house.

Trina was panting from pure exhaustion after we made it back to my river house, so me and Beck helped her inside.

"Trina!" Tori exclaimed.

"She'll be okay, babe, but she's extremely worn out. Traveling to everyone's houses and putting up those protection spells took a lot out of her. She'll need time to rest. We all should get some sleep. It's a school night." I said.

We all nodded then went back to bed.

We woke up the next morning and got ready for school. Jade and Trina were looking like they felt better.

"How do you two feel?" I asked Jade and Trina.

"Better." They both said.

We all nodded then climbed in my van and I drove us to school. On the way, I got a call from my dad and put my phone on speaker when I answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

 _"Hey, buddy."_ My dad said.

"Hey, dad. What's up?"

 _"Nothing much. You guys on your way to school?"_

"Yeah. How's the movie going?"

 _"It's looking good so far. We should be finished by the end of the month."_

"That's cool." Tori said.

 _"Well, I won't keep you kids. Have a good day, Son."_

"I will, Dad. Love you."

 _"Love you too."_

With that, my dad hung up.

"Why didn't you tell him what happened last night?" Cat asked me.

"Cat, if I told him, I'd reveal what we are. Right now, we should be grateful that the only human who knows what we all are is Sikowitz." I replied.

"Speaking of which, we'll have to tell him about Sinjin." Andre said.

We all nodded in agreement then when we got to school, we went to tell Sikowitz about Sinjin, then, after that, the school day seemed to fly by and when it ended, we all went back to my river house and stayed there the night.

 **That's chapter two. Hope you guys like this. Review and I'll post more chapters.**


End file.
